<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet by Megamarvelousnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839672">Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd'>Megamarvelousnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Halloween, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dojos end up coming together for a Halloween treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Treat, Smell my Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payphone13/gifts">Payphone13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel had agreed to helping give out candy on Halloween. He thought it would be a good idea to have a theme for each dojo. Cobra Kai would be T-birds. Miyagi-do was the pink ladies. </p><p>Daniel had other plans for Johnny, he found the cutest little gizmo costume and he really wanted to see how it would look on Johnny.</p><p>Johnny was in the costume with a huge pout on his face "This doesn't go with the dumbass theme at all!" He rolled his eyes as he was handed a little Halloween bucket with Babysnakes stitched into it. "The kids are gonna laugh at me! My own son is gonna laugh at me"  he grumbled.</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes "We'll put the jacket on it then you match! They're not gonna laugh well maybe a little bit but it's Halloween it's cute!" He pinched his cheeks. "We're just passing out candy and then we'll set up the projector for the movie night" He was so excited.</p><p>They had gotten everything set up and now we're waiting for the kids to show up, Miguel and Sam were the first to show up. Sam started to laugh really hard "Oh so that's a furby?" She rolled her eyes.</p><p>Miguel hummed and smiled at Johnny. "That's a badass,Gizmo costume,Sensei" he gave a small thumbs up "I think it looks fantastic!"</p><p>Johnny gave a small smirk at Miguel "you got taste,kid" he chuckled "It's not a furby! I wouldn't be one of those! Those are the worst!" He gasped as he felt candy being thrown at him. "Not cool!"</p><p>Robby chuckled and rolled his eyes "You look like Bigfoot! Daniel is in pink and he still looks less embarrassing!" He was laughing so hard before Daniel told him to be nice. </p><p>Hawk gasped and rose a brow "Oh my god is that from gremlins!?" He quickly calmed down "I mean it's cool or whatever" he rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>They passed out all the bags of candy they bought besides what Johnny and the kids stole in the bucket for the party</p><p>Amanda came with a couple of movies to set up on the projector and some pumpkin cupcakes. "Let's get ready to Party" She teased as she gave both Daniel and Johnny a hug. "Nice outfit,Pretty boy" she ruffled his hair.</p><p>Johnny groaned and huffed "I didn't even pick it! I told Daniel not to pick it and!" He stomped his foot. "It's stupid..." He hid his face into Daniel's side.</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes and hummed "I'm literally the worst.." He chuckled "Thanks for the cupcakes! They're amazing. You gonna join us and the kids at the sleepover? It'll be fun!" </p><p>Amanda agreed as she laid her blanket on the ground. About half away through the movie she felt Johnny asleep on her lap. "Well Daniel, I think some of us were more excited by the sleeping part" </p><p>Daniel smiled and rubbed his back "Happy Halloween,Little Snake"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>